


Горечь цветущих каштанов

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male-Female Friendship, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: В селении, памятующем и чтящем образ жизни предков-лисов, быть таким же как другие омеги – то есть в связке с супругом-альфой, заживающей на шее меткой и пышной свадьбой – почти почётно. Леви чувствует, что задыхаестся от ощущения собственной бесконечной дефектности и неисправности, в которую его от души тычут носом, точно нашкодившего щенка, раз за разом приставляя помогать готовить других омег к бракосочетаниям. Тому, что ему недоступно.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Levi Ackerman
Kudos: 9





	Горечь цветущих каштанов

Каштаны в цвету. Леви привстаёт на мыски, до судорог в сводах стоп, и срезает соцветие за соцветием. Пальцы пачкаются тонким налётом пыльцы, похожей на мелко раздроблённый перламутр, и липким мутноватым соком со срезов — ноздри чувствительно раздуваются, впитывая густой горький аромат, терпкостью спускающийся вниз по гортани к лёгким, чтобы в них осесть с какой-то влажной тяжестью. Так пахнут май и июнь — время, когда расцветают и юные омеги, прикусывающие смущённо губы и ищущие столкновения взглядами с давно нравящимся альфой; когда играют свадьбы, потому что ночи белые, а небо прекрасно рыхлое от лунного света, разлитого по нему, точно выплеснувшееся из опрокинутого кувшина молоко, и можно танцевать, пить, веселиться до самого дрожания рассвета на линии горизонта. Едва умещая прижатые друг ко другу соцветия в кольце пальцев, Леви оглядывается через плечо на раздающийся тихий смех: брат и сестра, трепетные омеги, которым только исполнилась пятнадцатая весна, озорно скользят между каштановых деревьев, цепляясь ладонями за шершавые стволы и ускользая друг от друга, точно играющиеся лисята. От взгляда на них сердце протяжно и болезненно сжимается: Леви не может перестать думать о том, как брата и сестру разлучат, чтобы развести по чужим семьям в брак, где первые дни они будут эйфорически счастливы, охотно и с совершенно детским любопытством впитывая новизну своей начавшейся взрослой жизни, осваиваясь, а затем с ужасом осознают, что ещё не наигрались и хотят домой, где нужны из чистой любви, а не ещё одними рабочими руками.

Его окликают — Леви вздрагивает всем телом и торопливо подхватывает свободной рукой полы своего сари, спеша в сторону хмурящейся свахи. У Петры раскрасневшееся лицо, а тонкие волоски, обычно обрамляющие надлобье, словно пушистый ореол, сейчас потно липнут к коже. Красны и её влажно распухшие руки, которые дёргают Леви за одежду, пока Петра выговаривает за долгую возню, а он отстранённо думает, что, должно быть, они уже успели закончить с баней и дожидались только каштановых соцветий, за которыми Леви отправили ещё перед омовением и которые всё-таки пришлось ещё ждать. В комнате суматоха и невыносимо душно, потому что окна наглухо закрыты ставнями, а освещение — множественные зажжённые лучины по углам. От них воздух подёрнут дымкой и сладковато пахнет горелой тонкой древесиной. Леви не отслеживает, как у него забирают каштановый букет, и смотрит только в сторону выставленного огромного зеркала в тяжёлой резной раме, какую позволить себе могли невесты и женихи лишь из состоятельнейших и древнейших родов. Перед ним разостлано покрывало, белоснежное и вручную расшитое — Леви замечает раскинувший ветви величественный дуб, который должен подарить невесте долгую жизнь, крепкое здоровье и множество детей, и в горле образуется вязкий ком, одновременно с которым он отводит взгляд.

Юная вертлявая омежка, для которой перед зеркалом раскидали подушки, подобна ивовому пруту: всё не гнётся, не слушается, когда ей велят смирно усесться и дать, наконец, вплести себе в волосы цветы каштана, которые окружат невесту дрожащим ароматом, провожая с гордостью к любимому, как можно надеяться, альфе, чтобы связаться с ним прочными узами. Леви болезненно изламывает брови, наблюдая, как смеющуюся девушку в очередной раз ловят за плечи и усаживают на подушки, а она выдерживает всего несколько секунд, после начиная ёрзать и обнимать себя с предвкушением за плечи. И это загоняется иглой под ногти Леви — он в очередной раз с острой ненавистью ассоциирует с наказанием тот факт, что его приставили помогать с подготовкой омеги к свадьбе. Зубы стискиваются болезненно и со скрипом; спуская чёлку на глаза, Леви собирает в ладонь горсть тонких шпилек и останавливается за спиной невесты, подавая их её хлопочущим подругам, чтобы те закрепили тяжёлые соцветия в длинных шёлковых волосах, льющихся вниз по девичьим плечам. Моментом они случайно встречаются глазами в зеркале, и смотрит омега с откровенным недоумением — Леви отвечает ей тем же, пока до него не доходит, что она не понимает, почему он выглядит близким родственником на погребении, в то время как идёт подготовка к свадьбе.

Если бы у Леви был альфа, он мог бы радоваться чужому счастью.

Если бы у Леви была хоть гипотетическая возможность обрести альфу, то он мог бы получать удовольствие от чужой предсвадебной суеты, зная, что как минимум может однажды оказаться на месте этой омеги.

Хотя бы сам факт, что Леви _не дефектный_ — и дышать уже было бы легче, вернее, вообще получалось бы.

Он теряет зеркальный контакт с глазами девушки, потому что Петра оттесняет его сильным волевым плечом, занимая место позади невесты и опытно подхватывая её волосы, разделяя их на пряди — плоскими лентами они накладываются друг на друга, сплетаясь в косу поверх распущенных волос, и Леви тоскливо хочется сбежать из этой комнаты, что никак нельзя: его подзывают и просят подержать свадебное сари, пока подруги невесты суетливо устраняют с него малейшие, кажется, попросту выдуманные несовершенства. Ткань почти невесомая, и от прикосновения её к огрубелым пальцам Леви всё равно удаётся вообразить, как нежно платье будет льнуть к коже, воздушно колыхаясь при каждом шаге и раздразнивая чувства взбудораженной невесты.

Теоретическая возможность — Леви хочет иметь хотя бы шанс, а не заклеймённость навечно быть одиноким, потому что он просто не похож на остальных жителей селения.

— Леви, ты бесполезен, сколько можно отвлекаться! — Петра щиплет его за плечо, шипя прямо на ухо, и прямая цель состоит в том, чтобы он выпустил из крепко сжатых пальцев ткань сари — девушки мигом уносят его куда-то за спину Леви, очевидно, одевая невесту. Взгляд усилием фокусируется на угрюмом лице Петры, и Леви неискренне выдыхает извинение: кончиками ногтей он подцепил нити сари, ещё миг — распустил бы его, ничуть не раскаиваясь, хотя юная омежка не виновата и совсем не при чём к боли Леви. — Если бы не старейшины… — искривлённые неприязнью губы Петры вдруг замирают, и она заходится кратким приступом кашля, чтобы потом сухо приказать: — Лучше не приходи на церемонию, серьёзно. Никому это не нужно, взаимно?

Он молча кивает, обнаруживая свою голову ужасно тяжёлой и надуренной дымом лучин, который, мерещится, заполз в каждый угол комнаты, будто отрава, и ноги ватные, подгибающиеся, пока Леви протискивается через чужие толкающиеся плечи к выходу, где на крыльце закат уже окрашивает ступени и перила в цвет красного дерева, о котором он читал в одной из иноземных книг, которые у старейшин хранятся ценной коллекцией. Леви всеми признан бесполезным, и именно потому ему открыли доступ к учениям, считая, что в них он хотя бы может обрести свою пользу для селения и его жителей. Дышать глубоко по-прежнему не выходит, словно дым чересчур глубоко проник в грудную клетку, успев срастись с ней в единую субстанцию, не способную быть разделённой. И поверхность перил жаляще шершавая — пока пальцы прочерчивают по ней дорожки вместе с шагами вниз по ступеням, Леви успевает подумать, что собрал на подушечки все имеющиеся на древесине занозы. Он даже тянется перенести их себе на язык, облизнув пальцы, однако на нём только отпечатывается сладковатый и сухой древесный привкус, который создаёт в горле ощущение удушливости. В самый раз, наверное — Леви выгоняет из головы навязчивую мысль позволить себе задохнуться, чтобы не портить свадебные гуляния, потому что тогда его мёртвое тело омоют процеженными через зубы проклятиями, а он бы хотел умереть в сопровождении хотя бы молчания, неважно какого — осуждающего или скорбного, лишь бы только никто ничего не сказал и не оставил на его теле отпечатки каких-либо характеристик.

Ручка ведра ложится в ладонь с практически невесомой лёгкостью, что потом сменится оттягивающей плечевой сустав тяжестью, впившись в ладонь изо всех сил и оставив за собой глубокий, словно выемка реки, след по коже. Колодец не так далеко — прямиком по тропинке от ветхого домика Леви под раскидистыми деревьями, чьи ветви и кроны, казалось, тесно переплелись полозьями корзины, и оттого над колодцем всегда тень и щебечут, отдыхая от жары, птицы. Есть колодец и в селении, что гораздо ближе, однако каждый раз, проходя по узким улочкам между домов, Леви ощущает себя несущим заразу прокажённым — такие преследуют его сочувствующие и встревоженные вместе с тем взгляды, а потому предпочитает удаляться на окраину леса, в тишине набирая воду и вслушиваясь в её мерный плеск, когда ведро беспомощно качается и расплёскивает всё обратно. Выдохнув, Леви налегает на рукоятку, и многолетне скользкая, покрытая слизью и зеленцой цепь звенит, спуская колодезное ведро, пока то не станет тяжёлым, и тогда омеге приходится прилагать все усилия, крутя рукоятку и слушая, как глухо бьются деревянные, насмерть сколоченные бока о стенки колодца. От множественных ходок вверх-вниз, пока наполнится принесённое с собой ведро, начинают гудеть натруженные и покрасневшие ладони — в основании пальцев кожа сдирается, предсказывая новые мозоли поверх успевших поджить корочек.

— Давайте помогу! — звонкий голос неожиданно рядом опаляет слух, словно след после розги — сперва всё звенит от него, а затем возникает жаркое жжение, и прежде, чем Леви с этим справляется, горячая чужая ладонь щекотно до мурашек касается его, а тяжесть с руки и тянущего плеча исчезает. Потом он видит широкий размах плеч и груди, затянутых в прохудившийся сари с заплатками там и сям, и, лишь подняв глаза, буквально запрокинув для этого голову, Леви видит скуластое загорелое лицо с такой же широкой и искренней, как у щенка, улыбкой. Правда, лицо совершенно незнакомое, и именно этот факт вызывает у Леви испуг и рефлекторный порыв сделать несколько шагов назад, увеличивая расстояние между ним и чужим мальчишкой. — Я такой страшный? — незнакомец издает смешок и перемещает ведро в другую ладонь, попутно расплёскивая немного воду.

Пока Леви наблюдает полёт тяжёлых крупных капель и их соприкосновение с землёй, поднимается тёплый порывистый, взъерошивающий волосы ветер, и даже сквозь задержанный вдох отчётливо чувствуется распространяющийся от мальчишки запах — стылая сырость речных камней, от которой во рту образуется иллюзорный привкус холодной и скрипящей на зубах земли, а вдыхать между тем хочется чаще и глубже, чтобы проняло до самого основания и насквозь, до ломки костей. Леви чувствует, как ускользает из-под ног лесная тропинка, точь-в-точь бьющаяся в истерике только пойманная рыба из рук: в незнакомого мальчишку хочется одновременно и носом уткнуться, куда-нибудь в самый тесный и горячий изгиб шеи, и бежать от него прочь без оглядки, прячась даже за хлипкой дверью хижины, словно та в состоянии защитить, а не дать обманчивое ощущение защищённости, которое обязательно разобьётся вместе с ударом о стену, когда распахнётся. Грудь давит, и нарастающая боль какая-то притуплённая; часто заморгав, Леви облизывает враз пересохшие губы и тянется неловко за ведром с водой, а взгляд не позволяет себе поднять выше кончика носа незнакомца.

— Не хотите помощи? Видно же, что вам тяжело, аж перекосило на сторону ведра, — тон мальчишки взлетающе вверх удивлённый, и Леви, сбиваясь на него, делает опасный лишний вдох — запах незнакомца сразу отдаётся острой болью в передней части лба, такой он концентрированный и сгущённый в воздухе. — Осторожно! — охнув, подхватывает омегу под руку мальчишка; Леви видит мир идущим кругом — небо и земля меняются плоскостями, а деревья смазываются в небрежные раскошенные и прорядённые как граблями пятна. У него спрашивают, всё ли в порядке, а язык занемевший. Леви не знает этого чувства, когда в коленях образуется нестойкая хлюпкая слабость и трясёт в лихорадке одновременно с бешеным жаром, от которого кожа покрывается липкой, будто предсмертной испариной. Ткань истрёпанного сари, сжимаемая мертвенно застывающими и словно инородными, не его вовсе пальцами, оказывается перед глазами омеги и не сменяется, только покачиваясь и съезжая для образования складок, которые в следующую секунду мерного движения распрямляются, а затем снова собираются гармошкой. От сари не пахнет стылостью и дикой, ничем не управляемой водой — руки Леви сами находят шею мальчишки, петлянно цепляясь за неё и ожесточённо, отчаянно, как при смерти, держась, а нос желанно касается бархатной юной кожи в переходе шеи в плечо. Если бы раньше ему было ведомо, что другой человек может пахнуть так головокружительно и подводяще в животе. — Тшш, всё хорошо, — Леви чувствует на затылке всё ту же раскалённую широкую ладонь, и в ней чётко ощутима огромная сила, способная одним движением заставить омегу безуклонительно подчиниться, но отчего-то неиспользуемая. Самому Леви понятно, что в том нет потребности, потому что дрожащие, не могущие даже собраться в кулак толково пальцы скользят в немой мольбе по плечам незнакомого мальчишки, стараясь одновременно не разорвать телесного контакта ни на миг. В губы тычется что-то холодное и пахнущее отдалённо похожим на мальчишку; губы покрываются плещущейся в них влагой: огромным и прежде никогда не прикладываемым усилием Леви осознает, что незнакомец держит его голову и пытается напоить водой из глиняной миски, точно задыхающегося в горячке. Живот стягивает мучительным спазмом при первом же глотке, что в то же время приносит облегчение раздираемому сухостью горлу, и Леви, вздрагивая всем телом, выплёвывает воду, а на ухо льётся успокаивающий шепот, и чужая рука уверенно продолжает поить его буквально по капле, терпеливо стирая текущие вниз по шее за шиворот. — Вы, конечно, не в том состоянии, чтобы дать мне по лицу за это замечание, но всё равно осмелюсь сказать, что ваш запах просто… Он восхитителен, господин. Ваш запах просто восхитителен.

От восторга в голосе мальчишки голова кружится ещё сильнее, сводя с ума — Леви, взвыв, выгибается грудью вперёд, шкрябает ногтями по земле… И осознает, что лежит на земле, но над головой, перед глазами, нет ни окровавленного закатом неба, ни пронизанных солнечными лучами и сходящихся в единый купол верхушек деревьев. Единственный купол, что над ним — это земляной свод, полутёмный и освещенный лишь проникающим откуда-то со стороны светом. Пытаясь осмотреться, его голова резко мотается из стороны в сторону, пока не утыкается обратно в проклятущую ткань, пропитанную запахом мальчишки и подобную опасной паутине с тугим плотным переплетением стежков. И Леви замирает притихшим зверьком: удушье от вдыхания этого аромата проходит, и на смену ему заступает странное умиротворение, внутри которого нет ничего более родного и естественного, чем ощущение горячего и контрастно пахнущего свежестью мальчишки рядом с собой. Сплошное с ума схождение в том, чтобы разрешать ему размеренно касаться волос омеги и скользить ловкими пальцами на затылок, поглаживая, как верного пса; судорожные спазмы, окольцевавшие тело Леви, не сходят до конца, но кажутся уже простой пульсацией по рукам, ногам, бёдрам и торсу — он не дёргается, будто в предсмертной агонии, лишь дрожит потерянным щенком, которого укладывают на расстеленное по земле покрывало и заботливо развязывают пояс сари, отчего дышится сразу легче.

— Холодно, — язык прилипший к основанию рта; мальчишка склоняется с беспрекословным послушанием и соприкасается со лбом омеги своим, из-за чего его частое и шумное дыхание трепыхано скользит по губам Леви, задавая спокойствие изнывающему и страдающему телу даже такой малостью. Руки тянутся к сильной шее мальчишки сами по себе, подобно молитвенному простиранию ладоней к идолу — кожа его под пальцами и правда пылает, словно раскочегаренная печка, и, вопреки заковавшей тело лихорадке, Леви тянется только ближе, вернее, заставляет незнакомца наклониться, чтобы следом ощутить головокружительный запах молодого крепкого альфы бьющим прямо в нос. В том, что мальчишка именно альфа, нет ни малейших сомнений: едва почуяв, что Леви сдаётся и становится покорно открытым, он льнёт к омеге всем телом, перекинув через него ногу и уже притираясь бёдрами к чужим. И от этого Леви ведёт; он сдаётся практически без боя, смежая расслабленно веки, а голова кренится вбок, каким-то едва уловимым, едва понятным инстинктом открывая шею будто бы для укуса, и лишь слабо искрящимся под пластом дурмана разумом Леви понимает, что всё это странно, ведь ни один ещё альфа из всех, кто хотел его подчинить, не вызывал такого жгучего желания быть помеченным, а незнакомый мальчишка с его зеленющими прудовыми глазами в короткий срок сумел опьянить сознание, заставляя добровольно скулить, добровольно выть и метаться по покрывалу, вытягивая податливостью шею и немо тем самым призывая альфу впиться клыками, оставляя свою метку и свой запах.

На долю секунды он рвётся и намерено отворачивает голову в сторону от мальчишки, пытаясь хоть немного свободно дышать, и в глаза врезается яркий оранжевый свет заката, который отчего-то обрамлён в неровный круг, похожий на лаз — спустя пару мгновений до Леви доходит, что это и есть лаз норы, откуда проникают размытые лучи солнца. Кровь болезненно ударяет в виски, и омега судорожно начинает бегать глазами по окружающей обстановке — он видит выскобленный земляной пол, застеленный потрёпанными тканями, видит сложенный из камней маленький очаг, видит рядом сложенную глиняную посуду, которая в ходу у бедных, едва выживающих семей, и в голове не то что щёлкает, но определённо перемыкает.

— Ты… Ты же… — в подсознании Леви все нити уже сошлись в единый полотняный узор, но увидеть его пока не получается, словно зрение внезапно помутнилось и язык тоже отказался складывать в нужном порядке буквы. Вместо этого Леви вспоминает весну, когда был ещё не безнадёжным и кто-то ещё держал на нём взгляд дольше, чем положено прохожему. Тогда из лесу ему буквально нос к носу выбежала ещё совсем девчонка, которая теперь сыграла уже свадьбу и которая тогда смотрела шальными глазами, прижимая к себе несуразный, расползающийся лоскутами свёрток. Они ничего друг другу не сказали: Леви только посмотрел вопросительно да чертыхнулся, отшатнувшись назад, чтобы они не столкнулись, а она, показалось, даже его не заметила, только крепче прижав свёрток к груди и кидаясь сквозь колючие репейные заросли мимо Леви в сторону селения. Это был лишь краткий эпизод, о котором омега больше никогда не вспоминал — только в последующие пару дней, когда пронзительный и наспех убаюканный детский полувскрик-полувсхлип, раздавшийся в те пару мгновений, ещё звенел эхом в ушах, он задумывался невольно о судьбе младенца, но никогда не интересовался в итоге, что с ним стало, а потом воспоминание побледнело и затерялось где-то глубоко.

— Эрен, — шёпот вливается прямо в ухо и ворошит волоски на шее, а Леви не сразу соображает, что это и к чему — немного позже доходит, что его сбивчивый лепет был похож на попытку спросить имя незнакомого мальчишки, чьё тело пластом накрывает омежье, а запах окутывает плотной непроницаемой завесой. В какой-то момент Леви чувствует, что дуреет, как действительно пьяный, от обилия влажных терпких поцелуев по шее, лицу, ушам и щекотного ощущения чужих частых вздохов, касающихся его кожи. И, конечно, его ведёт от чувственного аромата, исходящего от мальчишки, нового возбуждённого аромата — такого густого, что он похож на с трудом размешиваемую патоку, такой же сладкий, душистый и яркий, что не забыть и не спутать ни с каким иным. — Тшш, всё хорошо, — перед глазами молниеносным росчерком проносится белоснежная усмешка и становится немного не так душно: мальчишка приподнимается над Леви вытянутых руках и шарится очумевшими блестящими глазами по его телу, точно и раздевает, и изучает во всех подробностях в одно и то же время. Леви не улавливает, к чему эти заверения, пока не осознает, что дрожит всем телом до самых костей, и те тоже как будто трясутся, стукаясь суставами между собой, точно тёплые, только из-под курицы, яйца в корзине поутру. Во всём этом возбуждённом тумане Эрен воспринимается какими-то фрагментами: вот верхние резцы прикусывают пухлую губу, одновременно с этим — для Леви секундой позже и отдельной картинкой — вздрагивают мальчишечьи веки и прищуриваются кошачьи горящиеглаза, а вот тонкая розовая полоска языка проскальзывает по его губам, смачивая их.

— Я не… Я не… — горло саднит, язык какой-то ватный; Леви силится вспомнить, что же так отчаянно хочет сказать мальчишке, а помнит лишь, что это нечто очень важное, о чём юного альфу непременно нужно предупредить… Но он не может вспомнить — руки сами вскидываются умоляюще и обнимают снова Эрена за шею, заставляя наклониться и прильнуть обратно, доводя до исступления одной лишь духотой, исходящей от жаркого юного тела, что охотно жмётся, трётся, вжимается и не отпускает, хотя держать и не нужно — Леви сам держится совершенно детской отчаянной цепкостью, словно от силы, с которой он хватается за мальчишку, напрямую зависит его жизнь. Это иронично, ведь дети цепляются за родителей в страхе упасть, а Леви с Эреном падает в вязкую темноту только ускореннее.

*  
  
Музыка заползает даже в самые укромные уголки и переулки селения — от неё и дружного грохота голосов никуда не спрятаться, как ни петляй спугнутым зайцем. Ханджи одной рукой держит у груди завёрнутый в сукно горшок, в который щедрой рукой сгребла с пиршественного стола всего понемногу, а другой придерживает подол праздничного сари, чтобы тот не волочился по земле, путая ноги, однако двигаться от этого становится ещё труднее. Пахнет костром, особенно — горечью палёной травы, которую жутко хмельной молодняк кидает в огонь и заливисто смеётся в ответ шипяще рассыпающимся снопами вверх искрам. Пахнет и кислым вином, и как-то травянисто — наваристым пивом, и ещё чем-то горячительным, кружащим голову; Ханджи усмехается мыслям о молодых омежках и альфах, что совсем ещё не умеют пить и на праздничный пир попадают раз в первый, в лучшем случае — третий и по-прежнему неопытны, в особенности в своём убеждении, что способны её перепить: Ханджи лихо вытирала пенные усы с верхней губы, преисполненная сил на ещё пару полных кружек, когда молодняк уже лежал лицом в сгибе локтей и мычал несвязно, а потом, спотыкаясь о скамью или собственные ноги, падал на землю и оставался там лежать до мало-мальского отрезвления.

Мимо, буквально перед самым её носом, проносится кто-то неразличимый: их, кажется, двое, и оба хихикают себе под нос, как задумавшие шалость — Ханджи усмехается, качнув головой. Так и подмывает им вслед присвистнуть и уколоть язвительным замечанием с чисто лекарским налётом, от которого одурманенная горячительным молодёжь лишь порозовеет и развеселится да раззадорится сильнее, а утром, краснея, волей-неволей поплетётся в дом Ханджи с очевидными просьбами. Она сдерживается, пускай и с трудом — доведётся ещё посмущать юных дурашек.

Завёрнутый в сукно горшок греет сердце в буквальности высказывания — крепко удерживая его, Ханджи выбирается за пределы улочек селения на знакомую дорожку и идёт бодрым, совсем не охмелённым шагом к приземистому домику на окраине, почти вне селения. Леви на торжестве не было, не наблюдается, да и вряд ли он вообще явится, и едва ли дело в том, что его не ждут или попросили не приходить, потому что такой упрямец лишь на зло способен появиться и испортить всем настроение. Нет, Ханджи знает, что он сам не захотел явиться, вечно уязвлённый своей несоответственностью другим. Ханджи могла бы его понять — уродившаяся сама на редкость альфой — однако, по иронии будучи младше Леви, она о собственной отличности не скорбела вопреки материнским стенаниям: отец с ранних лет начал учить её лекарскому делу, не давая задуматься о том, что в Ханджи что-либо может быть неверно с точки зрения односельчан, а когда она столкнулась с этим лоб ко лбу, то была уже непробиваема. То ли дело Леви, которому напоминали об этом с первой не начавшейся течки… А потом отдали отцу Ханджи, а впоследствии и ей самой на попытки излечить.

— Леви, выходи, я притащила тебе еды со свадебного стола! — кричит Ханджи, ещё только проходя через ветхую калитку, где толк лишь в символическом наличии, а по факту — тугие петли и осыпающаяся труха. И затем, на полуподходе к такому же хлипкому крыльцу, Ханджи останавливается, вглядываясь в тёмные проёмы плотно задёрнутых занавесками окон. Сумерки уже достаточно сгустившиеся, потихоньку прячущие в темноту детали окружающего мира, и Ханджи точно знает, что внутри дома ещё темнее, а мгла из углов распространяется по комнатам куда быстрее, чем уличная, и Леви точно не будет сидеть в потёмках. — Ни за что в жизни не поверю, что он гулять пошёл, — задирая сари выше, по самые колени, Ханджи переступает через давно неполотые заросли сорняков и подбирается к хижине, а затем суёт нос в запыленные окна, пытаясь рассмотреть там хоть что-нибудь, но тщетно. Темнота неподвижна — Ханджи могла бы засомневаться, но она уверена, что Леви нет в доме и в помине, а это, если душой не кривить, пугает, потому что пойти ему особенно некуда, тем более в вечер, когда в селении играют свадьбу.

Сперва Ханджи, фыркнув себе под нос, просто ставит обёрнутый горшок на крыльцо, прямо под дверь, что не заметить его проблематично, и собирается вернуться на гуляние — она даже успевает прошагать по тропинке прямиком в сторону селения, когда в последний момент ещё раз оборачивается на домик Леви и сводит обеспокоенно брови. Она не может не думать о том, как странно и нетипично для Леви быть вечером не дома: он не имеет рядом густого круга друзей, да и в целом друзей, разве что Ханджи за приятельницу может счесть, да и то за глаза и никогда — в лицо. Во дворике перед домом всё обыкновенно, ничего бросающегося в глаза, и привыкшая прислушиваться к интуиции Ханджи недоумевает, когда не отыскивает ничего подозрительного или хотя бы наводящего на понимание, куда делся Леви или почему его исчезновение так сильно её беспокоит. Чем дольше взгляд проходится по округе в попытке выловить ту самую назойливую и беспокоящую деталь, тем более нарастает тревога и затем начинает грызть изголодавшейся псиной. Выдохнув и запустив руку в волосы, взъерошивая их задумчиво, Ханджи сдвигается с места и обходит омежью хибарку, а между тем некстати вспоминается, что не так далеко вглубь леса есть бурный ручей, который впадает в стремительную и необузданную реку — в ней немало душ сгинуло. Также Ханджи вспоминает, что к сегодняшней свадьбе невесту готовить помогал как раз Леви, и, как бы не отпирался, Ханджи знает, что это его сильно задело, в очередной раз ввинтившись в загнивающую и никак не заживающую годами рану. Под сердцем начинает недобро тянуть. А затем глаза падают на вытоптанную узкой лентой посередь хвои и высокой дикой травы тропинку, на которой — пара шагов под своды деревьев — валяется опрокинутое ведро, и вода, выплеснутая из него, ещё не успела высохнуть, истаяв тёмным пятном с земли. Сердце перепугано ёкает, и в первые пару секунд Ханджи не решается туда подойти, словно место проклято, а когда, наконец, приближается, то в грудной клетке начинает жать: запах Леви, обычно тончайший, словно призрачный, звучит сейчас концентрированно ярко, почти удушливо до головокружения, как не ощущался никогда прежде, и от этого в области сердца тянуть начинает только сильнее, потому что пахнут так юные, только потёкшие омеги, и витающий рядом чужой запах только подтверждает тревоги. Необъяснимо для самой себя Ханджи первым делом наклоняется и поднимает ведро, ставя его ровно, и замирает, держа его за тонкую металлическую ручку — та ещё хранит тепло, и говорит это о том, что Леви держал ведро в руках совсем недавно, и исчез, следовательно, тоже.

Когда удаётся выровнять сбитое испугом дыхание, Ханджи ловит тесное переплетение ароматов, точно указующую ленту, скользящую через лес, и идёт по ней, вскинув кверху нос, подобно охотничьему псу, напавшему на след. Паника, охватывающая её и сковывающая секунда за секундой по мышце, вызвана пониманием, что Леви _никогда_ не пах так сильно, а означает это при всём желании отрицать лишь одно — у него внезапно началась течка, чего не было ни единого раза за всю жизнь, а приплетающийся к нему незнакомый аромат лишь подливает масла в огонь опасений, потому что не может принадлежать кому-либо иному, кроме как альфе, так невовремя натолкнувшемуся на омегу.

Ханджи не задумывается о возможной связи между этими двумя явлениями — она слишком поглощена схватившим обеими руками за горло страхом за Леви. Этот же страх подгоняет Ханджи, выталкивая в спину из лесу на заключённую в круг высоких деревьев опушку, перед оголённой честностью которой возникает чувство неловкости и одновременной растерянности, ведь поверх тесного, почти любовничьего переплетения лесных цветов запах Леви сосредоточен больше всего, словно невидимые клубы дыма, перебивающий даже сочный аромат цветения. Куда ни глянь — просторы цветов, и спокойствие их нарушается лишь дуновениями ветра, который заставляет изящные головки дрожать и клониться если не к земле, то друг ко другу, соприкасаясь бутонами. Однако даже царящее на поляне умиротворение не приносит спокойствия Ханджи, разрешая выдохнуть; подбирая полы сари и задирая его вновь, перевязывая у бёдер, она сводит брови в ответ на болезненный хруст ломающихся стеблей, когда начинает идти через заросли цветов к выступающему пригорку в надежде найти там зацепку и вскоре понимает, что на верном пути — чем ближе к возвышенности, тем сильнее запах Леви, а от насыщенности начинает кружиться голова даже у привыкшей к густым и ядовитым испарениям Ханджи. Обойдя холм, она ничего не находит, и лишь когда нога внезапно на очередном шагу проваливается в траву и цветы, словно в замаскированную яму, а сама Ханджи падает на землю, прикладываясь к ней до звенящего ушиба спиной, глазам открывается полускрытый зеленью лаз. И оттуда пахнет Леви так, словно он, чёрт подери, облюбил это место несколько лет подряд сильнее, чем ту свою хижину.

Будто вывел здесь своё потомство.

Мысль прошпиливает сознание, заставляя сглотнуть с перепуганным саднением в горле; путаясь в проклятом нарядном сари — Ханджи терпеть не может выряжаться и в очередной раз убеждается, что это правильно — она подползает к лазу и тормозит ладонями о самый вход, боясь поскользнуться и скатиться прямо на Леви и (его) альфу. Внутри норы видится только темнота, но слух отчётливо различает сдавленные полуоборванные стоны и томные пронзительные вздохи, от которых на обратной стороне век уже вырисовывается картина происходящего. Ханджи жмурится и мотает головой из стороны в сторону — она не должна оставлять Леви, не должна позволить ему стать жертвой шуток природы, почему-то решившей подарить ему течку именно сейчас без обещания, что она повторится или что он правда нужен оказавшемуся невовремя рядом и такому же опьяневшему от чужого запаха альфе. Упираясь основаниями ладоней в выглаженную множеством движений поверхность лаза и пропахивая в них выемки, Ханджи осторожно, как новорожденный лисёнок наслепую, спускается, пока тьма перед глазами не начинает рассеиваться в полупрозрачную дымку, а затем трепетно замирает, боясь шевельнуться, зашуметь и правда спугнуть разворачивающееся перед глазами.

Гнутый, как ивовый прут, мальчишка жмётся в тело Леви, трётся о сухие жёсткие его изгибы, перехватывает его ногу с рыхлыми провалами шрамов, оставшихся от стального захвата зубастых капканов, и закидывает себе на пояс, не позволяя расстоянию хоть в полдюйма возникнуть между ними.Движения обоих тел плавные, тягучие, противонаправленно синхронные — мальчишка рвётся вперёд, вытягиваясь всею своей гибкостью, литостью молодых мышц, и зарывается дёргающимся, словно на охоте, носом в чужие волосы; Леви же вниз съезжает, жмурясь, тычась носом ему прямо в грудь, и ахает надрывно, на полузвуке, узнаваемом только по движению губ. Это удивительно. Это… красиво. Ханджи зажимает себе рот ладонью, задыхаясь тем, что видит. Она не должна наблюдать эту интимную картину, однако оторваться не в состоянии — юный альфа, который пышет здоровьем, силой, уверенностью, жаром бурлящей возбуждённо крови, и резко очерченный худощавостью, горделивый омега, чьи разнотональные вздохи, вырываемые из груди и никогда прежде никем не слышимые стоны — поистине искусство. Дышать самой становится тяжело, словно окружающий воздух взаправду накалён страстью, исходящих от этих двоих; Ханджи никогда не могла себе представить, что Леви способен быть таким чувственным. Его эмоции из года в год становились всё суше, точно вовсе к какому-то моменту собирались исчезнуть, и в душе Ханджи испытывала радость даже во время скандалов в селении, когда незаживающая рана внутри Леви выплёскивалась злостью на окружающих и приводила к возмущениям Петры и успокаивающим уговорам не закипать от старейшин, потому что эти моменты доказывали, что на самом деле чувства в нём бурлят, а сам Леви ещё не превратился в соломенную пустую куклу. Теперь же он исходился на эмоции, вздрагивая, ёрзая, ахая, скуля и хватаясь за другого человека руками и ногами, что, казалось, ещё немного — с рёвом вцепится зубами до кровопролития как утверждения, что ни за что и никогда не отпустит.  
  
Леви не впивается, хотя, возможно, попросту не успевает, потому что мальчишка, сплетая их пальцы в почти брачный крепкий узел и пригвождая руки к земле, вжимается накрепко своими бёдрами в его и, задыхаясь, глушит стон в омежьей шее, захватывая её зубами, намертво крепко, что рот вплотную прижимается к шее. И Леви тоже задыхается, не в силах даже вскрикнуть, хотя это чертовски больно — Ханджи знает, она далеко не единожды обрабатывала укусы, оставленные на омегах после брачных ночей, и каждый раз страшно было к ним попросту прикасаться, гематомно-багровым, с почти чёрными сгустками крови в выемках, оставшихся от зубов. Омеги морщились, закусывали до посинения губы, но терпели, единицы — болезненно простанывали. Ханджи не могла не думать о том, как это больно, но почему-то они раз за разом позволяют это с собой делать, и сейчас она, всё ещё зажимая себе рот ладонью, видит только то, как Леви дрожит, сводит колени, зажимая мальчишку между бёдер… И вместе с тем зарывается пальцами тому в волосы, рассеянно перебирая их, чувствительно и как-то совершенно очаровательно икая от накатившего оргазма. Потом всхлипывает. Раз, другой, третий, пока не заходится в беззвучной слёзной истерике, бормочет что-то совершенно невнятное, пока оторвавшийся от его шеи мальчишки ласково проводит ладонью ему по лицу, отводит с глаз прилипшую к потному лбу чёлку, и лишь по его тихим ответам, для того чтобы расслышать которые приходится изрядно напрячь — Ханджи распахивает глаза и сама чуть не икает испуганно, тут же закусывая палец, стараясь себя не выдать.

— Всего минут десять назад ты скулил, что хочешь выносить моё дитя, — голос мальчишки тепло вибрирует, и улыбка, играющая на губах, как солнечные блики по рябой морской воде, у него тоже тёплая, немного насмешливая, но не задевающая, а… бесконечно нежная, когда он вновь зарывается лицом в шею Леви. Тот дрожит, остаточно всхлипывает, пытается стереть слёзы с лица, обнимает мальчишку снова и затем соскальзывает ладонями по его широким плечам — губы шлёпаются друг о друга, пытаясь ухватить воздуха, глаза закатываются, и лишь потом, спустя секунды вечностион вымолвляет: «Я не справлюсь». Сердце Ханджи замирает, ноюще пропуская удар, и собственная ладонь, сомкнутая в кулак, прижимается рефлекторно к груди как жалкая попытка закрыть его, беззащитное, от любой нападки; мальчишка держит паузу, после — издаёт смешок: — Я помогу.

Каким образом безродный и вообще посторонний к их племени мальчишка, живущий с двенадцатой своей весны в изгнании, так и не принятый никем, поможет такой же отчуждённой омеге с беременностью и воспитанием ребёнка — непонятно; их малыш будет в селении таким же чужим, обходным по большому кругу всеми другими детьми, науськанными родителями. Ханджи больно даже просто думать об этом, потому что она знает, как протяжно и остро болит эта рана уже много лет внутри Леви и как он не выдержит видеть то же самое для своего ребёнка, но сейчас он, размякший под весом налегающего горячего тела отлюбившего его альфы, явно не думает об этом, волнуясь лишь за разворошённое гнездо своей вечной тревоги и ощущения себя дефектным, не могущим быть равным другим омегам и справляться со всем присущим им, но отчаянно жаждущим того, чтобы доказать самому себе, что он не является неисправным.  
  
Ханджи страшно, что это руководящее сейчас всеми решениями Леви желание в итоге погубит его. И, скорее всего, так и произойдёт.

Напряжение, пропитывающее насквозь воздух в норе и делающее его словно по-настоящему густым и вязким, плавно сходит на нет и истаивает, оседая влажной духотой на кожу; закусывая изнутри щёки, чтобы не издать ни единого лишнего звука, Ханджи утирает со лба выступившую испарину и трёт щиплющие от скатившихся бисеринок пота глаза, а потом вновь поднимает взгляд в попытке понять, стоит ли ей торопливо убираться отсюда, пока альфа и омега не отвлеклись друг от друга, собираясь покинуть нору.И сердце вновь ощутимо больно пропускает удар, потому что о том явно и речи не идёт: она видит тесное переплетение рук и ног, скольжение ладоней по телам друг друга, будто в какой-то момент Леви в действительности стал единым целым с невовремя встреченным мальчишкой, хотя мысль о несвоевременности их встречи уже перестаёт казаться Ханджи актуальной, потому что чересчур удачно совпадает с неожиданно начавшейся и никогда прежде не происходившей течкой. Как-то резко выворачивающийся из кольца чужих рук, будто спохватываясь, Леви представляет собой чувствительно дрожащее и обнажённое словно бы до самых костей и нервных окончаний тело — его удерживают, не отпускают, позволяя лишь отвернуться, и альфа размашисто, широко проводит языком по его загривку, зализывая заметно кровящие полукружья метки, а выглядит так, словно заботливо вылизывает слабо брыкающегося котёнка. Ладонь мальчишки при этом, когда выворачиваться перестают и замирают расслабленной покорностью, спускается вниз и замирает на животе Леви. И жест этот какой-то запредельно самодовольный.  
  
Ханджи сама спохватывается и дёргается — макушка ударяется о свод лаза, и шуршит, осыпаясь в волосы и за шиворот, земля, — когда Леви всё-таки выкручивается из объятий мальчишки и дрожащими руками разбирает скомканные ворохи их одежды, бормоча сбивчиво, что не может остаться и что ему обязательно нужно идти домой, будто в этом правда есть какой-то смысл и нет пустых, никогда на самом деле не ждущих его окон дома, предназначенного для неозвученного, но такого очевидного изгнания заклеймённого бракованным омеги. Он запахивает поспешно и как-то почти пристыженно полы сари, и, пока ищет пояс, Ханджи наощупь, вслепую выбирается из лаза и уносится обратно в лес, не заботясь о производимом высокой травой и цветами шорохе, который должен выдать её присутствие с головой. Сердце гулко и очень часто стучит, и непонятно, от чего в большей степени: от подсмотренной чувственной сцены, предназначавшейся лишь для памяти двоих её участников, или от страха за Леви, извечно несчастного и балансирующего на самой грани возможно неправильного решения в своём нескончаемом стремлении обрести покой и чувство собственной полноценности. Привалившись к сосне, от которой пронзительно пахнет только выступившей на росчерках надлома веток смолой, Ханджи запрокидывает голову и жмурится до звёзд перед глазами, осознавая, что всё это время практически не дышала, боясь, что любой лишний вздох может сделать её застигнутой.

Раздаётся хруст веток, и сердце испуганно сигает в горло, тяжело и горячо пульсируя в нём — порыв ветра приносит с собой уже слабый, но всё-таки различимый запах Леви, ещё совсем немного окрашенный течной яркостью, и Ханджи вновь зажимает себе рот ладонью, в буквальности ощущая, как тело сливается с деревом в попытках стать как можно незаметнее. Она даже не решается повернуть голову, когда Леви проходит мимо серой тенью, и следит за ними глазами искоса, всматриваясь в какую-то обречённую ссутуленность плеч и наклон шеи.

— Я слышу твой запах, Ханджи. Хватит прятаться, — Леви останавливается, немного пройдя вперёд, и поворачивает голову в ожидании того, как Ханджи зашуршит подолом сари по хвойному ковру или начнёт чертыхаться, путаясь и задирая его повыше, чтобы не споткнуться и не пропахать носом землю.

— Ты знаешь… Он… Вы давно?.. — у Ханджи впервые на её памяти не хватает слов, чтобы оттараторить что-то от начальной буквы до точки и впиться в лицо напротив испытующим взглядом; Леви, продолжая не смотреть на неё, качает головой и обнимает себя за плечи, что хочется тотчас же прильнуть со спины, заключая в куда более реальные и защищающие объятия. Его уязвимость была заметна всегда, теперь же — особенно, но Ханджи сдерживается и не притрагивается к Леви, зная, что обязательно оттолкнёт, потому что чужая забота жжётся, считывается за унизительную жалость. — Леви, он же… — хочется хоть как-нибудь прикоснуться, убеждая в искренности заботы. Ханджи закусывает с силой губу. — Ты уверен, что?.. — слова по-прежнему не выдавливаются из грудной клетки, ощущаясь при этом в ней бурлением бьющего из-под земли стылого родника.  
  
— Он так просился, так молил, так ластился, что я просто… Я просто не сдержался, я сдался, я _поддался_ , — зато Леви барабанит поспешно слова сплошным ливнем, стучащим безжалостно по листьям, что способен пробить их насквозь. В такие дожди лисы обычно сидят по норам, сворачиваясь клубками. — Думаю, я хочу от него ребёнка, — выпаливая это, Леви, вроде, и сам не осознаёт сказанное — только сжимает до побеления костяшек рукава сари и смотрит остановившимся, пустым взглядом себе под ноги, а Ханджи давится сделанным вдохом и на несколько секунд теряется, не веря собственным ушам. Всё разворачивается именно так, как она предполагала, и это пугает, потому что нет ничего страшнее, чем человек, который очень долгое время был изолирован от чего-то, что доступно всем, и который в один миг получил возможность прикоснуться к этому всеобщему, цепляясь за него.

— Леви, ты серьёзно? — Ханджи сжимает его локоть, сама не замечая, с какой силой, и Леви шипит, весь морщась. И хоть собеседница его отпускает сразу же, заметив выражение лица, но не отстаёт, напирая громадой решительности и вернувшейся способности чётко говорить. — Ты серьёзно родишь от него? Серьёзно позволил поставить себе метку? Серь… — Ханджи внезапно обрывает саму себя и смотрит на Леви с тем пограничным выражением отчаяния, жалости и смирения, которые, должно быть, неизбежно испытывает любой старец, проживший достаточно, чтобы понять, что никто не любит учиться на чужих ошибках и предпочитает набивать шишки самостоятельно. Даже если со смертельным исходом. — Думаешь, старейшины разрешат вам жить семьёй? — спрашивает она тихо и обречённо, уже заранее зная ответ и также немо слыша его в нежном и неосознанном прикосновении омежьей ладони к животу. Леви просто всё равно, что скажут старейшины — для него весь мир за считанные пару часов свернулся на альфе-Эрене и их будущем ребёнке. — Но сказать всё равно придётся. Мы все это понимаем, — тихо замечает Ханджи, осмелившись коснуться руки Леви, чтобы заключить его ладонь в свои и с болезненной надеждой сжимая её. Мыкнув, Леви кивает, а смотрит в сторону. В его возрасте омеги успевают уже раза три понести и прожить со своими альфами почти целую жизнь, а он только запах для мальчишки, который подхватил ведро с водой в попытке помочь донести его до уединённой хижины Леви, чтобы после — почему-то они оба с Ханджи не сомневаются, что назавтра это обязательно произойдёт — вернуться с трогательным букетом синих колокольчиков, чьи нежные головки чутко дрожат от любого движения. Когда Леви был ещё юн, за ним никто не ухаживал — Ханджи прекрасно это помнила, осматривая его, отпаивая отварами и втирая мази в кожу, чтобы раз за разом разводить руками, не зная, почему омега, что должен уже цвести вовсю, не пахнет и не течёт. Кто-то как-то шепнул, что ему нужен альфа, чтобы раскрыться — иногда такое случалось, — но никто же не хотел испытывать судьбу, да и вообще связываться с угрюмым омегой, у которого не было ни мягкости, ни округлости форм и черт, да и характер сварлив, скорее как у лисёнка-подростка, скалящего зубы на каждого, кто попробует приблизиться.  
  
— Как-нибудь справлюсь, — кивает Леви, а линия челюсти заметно напрягается и жёстко очерчивается, выдавая настоящую неуверенность в том, что действительно справится. Затем вздрагивают уголки губ, приподнимаясь в подобии слабой улыбки, и он наконец-то сжимает ладонь Ханджи в ответ. — Всю жизнь всем не было до меня никакого дела. Забавно, если теперь станет.

*

К осени, когда листья на деревьях начинают рыжеть по кайме, а трава на концах начинает иссыхать, Леви, и до того ведущий затворническую жизнь, вовсе пропадает с глаз — сперва Ханджи это беспокоит, больше потому, что её заблаговременно не предупредили, да и вопросы от старейшин и жителей селения, которым, как оказывается, для мелкой работы даже бракованный омега нужен, всё сыплются на голову, а она без понятия, что отвечать, ведь Леви холостячный лис — тот, в чью семейную роль уже никто не верит, и Ханджи не знает, имеет ли право сказать, что он понёс от альфы-выкормыша, который моложе его раза в два и неопределён со своей судьбой, являясь чужаком в селении и ещё много вёсен назад изгнанный жить подальше в лесу, чтобы не мозолить глаза и не беспокоить жителей, для которых стабильность родственных и соседских связей была превыше всего. Ханджи начинает понимать, почему Леви к мальчишке так привязался и со временем совсем исчез с глаз односельчан, предпочитая прятаться в норе, любовно вылизываемый своим альфой, который был только рад подобному раскладу, полностью переняв на себя всю заботу об омеге.Эрен выпускает его из норы лишь в своём сопровождении, рьяно следя, чтобы никто не тронул Леви, пока тот гуляет среди деревьев, упрямо полощет бельё в уже по-осеннему стылой реке или собирает ягоды, тяжело клонящиеся веточки к земле и осыпающиеся с них. Исключением становится Ханджи, которая осмеливается прийти к норе уже в открытую и стойко выдерживает пронзительный недоверчивый взгляд всамделишно каких-то лисьих, отливающих желтизной глаз мальчишки. Первое время, когда она навещает Леви под предлогом исключительно заботы о растущем под его сердцем малыше, потому что больше некому помочь вести беременность, Эрен не отходит от них ни на шаг и смотрит угрюмо, едва ли не скалясь хищно и угрожающе, а после как-то незаметно смягчается и встречает с каждым разом всё теплее, словно подругу, и глаза как у верного щенка, всё выспрашивающего подтверждение, что беременность проходит нормально. И подтверждать это для Ханджи каждый последующий раз облегчение: они с Леви не произносят вслух то, о чём, несомненно, синхронно думают, встречаясь глазами, будто без звуковой материализации любые опасения неизбежно окажутся пустыми — памятуя многолетнее бессилие всех лекарских знаний перед не желающим работать как у всех остальных омег телом, они оба боятся, что в одно утро оно может отвергнуть плод.

К первым серьёзным заморозкам –ещё неделю назад пёстрые опавшие листья сереют и хрупко хрустяще скручиваются по краям — Леви выбирается из норы крайне редко, а если и выбирается, то обыкновенно сидит у самого входа, задумчиво глядя в сторону скрипящих и качающихся под порывами ветра лесных деревьев. Живот его к тому времени уже изрядно округлившийся, и ладонь нежным поглаживанием по нему проходится всё чаще — Ханджи замечает это однажды, когда несёт им стащенный с урожайного празднества кусок каравая, и останавливается в отдалении, смотря ошарашенно, потому что выглядит Леви… Трогательно. Это слово не стыкуется с ним никак, ведь Ханджи помнит, как совсем недавно он был кусачим и нелюдимым. Впрочем, на контакт и любезность Леви всё также идёт со скрипом, но для Эрена он становится гораздо мягче. Для омег считается естественным нежничать по отношению к своим альфам, но Леви с этими повадками кажется… Беззащитным, будто слой за слой сняли с него всю броню, нарощенную за жизнь, и обнаружилипод ней бархатистую мякоть улитки, вытряхнутой из своей раковины. Иногда, являясь как снег на голову, Ханджи застаёт, как Эрен обнимает Леви со спины, положив руки ему на живот, и оглаживает, пока тот очаровательно краснеет и что-то неубедительно мяукает, а как только замечает Ханджи — выкручивается поспешно и смущённо из его рук, бормоча ворчливо себе под нос, что нежности ни к чему.  
  
Не привыкший к подобному вниманию и проявлению любви, он попросту не знает, как с этим обращаться и как себя вести, на чужих глазах — тем более.  
  
Вопросы об окончательно пропавшем, будто истаявшем прямо в воздухе, Леви жаляще набрасываются на Ханджи всё чаще и чаще, а отговариваться становится всё сложнее — край наступает в тот момент, когда ей под замешивающую про запас мази руку подлезает мальчишка старейшин, которым наверняка очень сильно гордятся родители, ожидающие, что таким образом однажды он сам сумеет войти в число старейшин; пока мальчишка достаёт Ханджи макушкой до локтя, небрежно вытирает рукавом сари хлебные крошки с уголков рта и тонким, ещё не созревшим голосом сообщает, что старейшины хотят её видеть. Надеяться на невинную просьбу вроде осмотра ноги с потянутой мышцей не приходится, хотя очень хочется — Ханджи отпускает подзатыльник мальчишке, который предпринимает попытку запустить палец в миску с перемолотыми травами и попробовать их на язык, и по пути до дома старейшин старается придумать самую нейтральную из всех отговорку для Леви, потому что говорить — очевидно — придётся о нём.  
  
В доме старейшин всегда стоит полумрак и одурительно-сладко, что с порога начинает кружится голова, пахнет благовониями — мутная задымлённость воздуха заставляет Ханджи рефлекторно потереть глаза, а потом уже сообразить, что она не теряет внезапностью остроту зрения, а оказывается в окружении дыма. Сразу же ей подносят чашу с душистой водой, чтобы омыть ноги, потому что иначе в дом старейшин проходить нельзя, и Ханджи намеренно делает это медленно и чрезмерно тщательно, оттягивая момент наступления неприятного разговора и нервируя тем принесшую чашу девушку. Сердце при каждом новом шаге в сторону зала встреч бьётся всё чаще, тяжелее и больнее; вытерев взволнованно вспотевшие ладони о сари, Ханджи гордо и уверенно вскидывает голову и проходит в зал, где находит одного только Эрвина — всего год как назначенного Верховного старейшину, который стоит у полуприкрытого ставнями окна, задумчиво приложив пальцы к губам в жесте, каким обычно в их селении отдают дань валунам на могилах умерших. Ханджи не успевает и рта раскрыть, чтобы церемонно осведомиться, зачем её вызвали — Эрвин делает это сам, не отрывая глаз от окна и вызывая чувство собственной ничтожной микроскопичности перед лицом единственного закона в селении:

— Леви носит чьё-то дитя, –он не спрашивает, а громогласно утверждает сплошным железом не терпящего возражений тона, вбивая словесно в каждое плечо Ханджи по колу. Она знает себе цену и никогда не боялась старейшин, прекрасно зная, насколько ценна и неприкосновенна для каких бы то ни было физических наказаний, однако сейчас ей по-настоящему становится страшно, потому что Леви — слабое место Эрвина, самая большая его слабость, о которой лишь она и знала.  
  
— С чего вы взяли? — откашливаясь, чтобы голос предательски не хрипел, Ханджи переводит взгляд в сторону и сосредотачивает его на тлении палочки благовоний. Если Эрвин посмотрит на неё, глаза в глаза и заглядывая в самую душу, то она не выдержит и сломается, выкладывая всё как на духу, хотя понятия не имеет, в праве ли это делать. — Он давно уже куда-то запропастился, вон, Петру спросите — рвёт и мечет в ярости, что некому мелочные приготовления к свадьбам поручать, — тут на лицо невольно лезет злорадная усмешка, потому что за пренебрежительное обращение с Леви Петре периодически хотелось задать трёпку.

— У тебя плохо получается изображать дурочку, Ханджи, — от исследования вдоль и поперёк лучины глаза начинают слезится, но Ханджи упрямо не отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как изучают столь же пристально её профиль и, несомненно, замечают нервозно стекающую по виску капельку пота, а затем и стискивающие сари пальцы с побелевшими от напряжения костяшками. — Его хижина почти им не пахнет. А тот запах, что улавливается… Он не совсем принадлежит Леви. В нём есть что-то чужеродное. И я уверен, что он понёс от кого-то, — краем глаза Хандж замечает, что Эрвин склоняет вопросительно голову к плечу, и у неё все звуки застревают в горле вместе с перекрывающим его комом. Проблема извечно состоит в том, что она очень сильно любит Леви, но любит и Эрвина, а когда они впервые за все годы их тройственного знакомства оказываются настолько противостоящему друг другу, ей мучительно трудно выбрать чью-то сторону, что необходимо вопреки всему нежеланию.  
  
— Я поговорю с Леви, — язык непослушно ворочается во рту, когда Ханджи, наконец, выдавливает из себя этот компромисс, и вся остальная часть предполагаемо длинного разговора остаётся между слогов этой короткой реплики. Уже развернувшись на ватных ногах к выходу, Ханджи в последний момент тормозит и, цепляясь пальцами за косяки, скребя по ним ногтями, выдыхает едва слышно, насколько внутренних сил хватает, зная, что её обязательно услышат: — Не уверена, что он захочет видеться, но я постараюсь.  
  
Старейшиной Эрвин стал отнюдь не благодаря счастливому случаю — интересующийся всеми доступными науками, он однажды с восхищённо горящими глазами был приведён отцом Ханджи в их семейную лекарскую, в то время как она старательно разминала в пиале целебные ягоды, и за долгие недели совместного обучения они сумели стать друзьями, впоследствии нечитаемыми для окружающих переглядками понимая друг друга. Потом Эрвин умудрился очароваться нелюдимым и хмурым Леви, который раз за разом отвергал любые ухаживания, и Ханджи не придавала этой безответной влюблённости никакого внимания, потому что Эрвин был достаточно мудр, чтобы оставить после нескольких попыток Леви в покое. Она была спокойна до сегодняшнего дня, когда голос Эрвина изломался, так привычно-подтекстово выдавая с потрохами всю звенящую внутри боль, обиду, непонимание. И во имя их дружбы она правда постарается.

*

Эрвин появляется у норы в ярких закатных лучах, окрашенный ими, точно кровью — чем дальше по осени, тем реже случаются такие красочные закаты, и оттого его появление имеет какой-то трагический привкус. Дежурящая в его ожидании на поляне Ханджи даже застывает в первые несколько секунд и не может отвести взгляд, заворожённая представшим зрелищем; в себя приводит шорох за спиной и напряжённая ссутуленная поза Эрена, который замирает защищающе у лаза и смотрит на Эрвина также неотрывно, разве что в несколько раз более неприязненно, и это делает Ханджи неожиданно больно, опять вынуждая чувствовать себя балансирующей между двумя чашами весов. Вскинув руку, чтобы Эрвин остановился немного в отдалении, она садится напротив Эрена и ободряюще сжимает его руку, терпя и ни слова не выдавая в ответ на то, как резко и зло он пытается высвободить кисть. Предполагалось, что упираться будет Леви, однако уговаривать вечером накануне пришлось именно Эрена: уткнувшись упрямо своему омеге в шею, он повторял снова и снова, что ни к чему хорошему эта встреча не приведёт, и лишь жёсткое — <i>такое знакомое </i>— одёргивание со стороны Леви заставило его согласиться; Ханджи почти поверила, что всё пройдёт гладко, и тут опять приходится ловить лицо Эрена в ладони, крепко сжимать, чтобы аж свело челюсть, и требовать, просить, _умолять_ проглотить гордость с ревностью и скрыться в норе на время, что Леви будет говорить с Эрвином.  
  
В конце концов, оба — и Эрвин, и Леви — заслуживают на это право.

Когда Эрен смиряется и покоряется, исчезая в норе, а оттуда выбирается Леви, которого Ханджи поддерживающе подхватывает под руки, Эрвин словно с цепи срывается — мигом оказывается рядом и видно, что едва сдерживается, чтобы не прижать омегу к себе, пряча в крепкие объятия и зарываясь носом в волосы, что никогда не было ему позволено. Несколько секунд висит тишина, и Ханджи, неловко застывающая между ними в подобие бракосочетающего, бегает глазами от одного к другому: Леви обнимает себя за плечи и смотрит вниз, на колыхание сухой осенней травы, а Эрвин несколько секунд жадно ощупывает его взглядом с головы до пят. Вспоминая рывком о своей неуместности, Ханджи улыбается дёргано и убирается к Эрену в нору, с огромным усилием сдерживаясь, чтобы не оглянуться на этих двоих, и делает это только в самом конце, когда оказывается достаточно далеко от. Грудную клетку ожидаемо сжимает трепещущим ощущением безысходности от осознания, что всё-таки Эрвин хотел забрать Леви — Ханджи помнит, с каким нетерпением ждал он грядущего дня, отмеряющего срок жизни омеги, за которым завершилась бы пора его молодости, и ни один больше альфа не мог бы быть предназначен Леви. Теперь, стоит сойти, точно сливкам с молока, первичному восторгу встречи, он смотрит на омегу с неизмеримо сильной тоской.  
  
— Значит, ты всё-таки нашёл своего альфу, — оборванная, ни туда ни сюда фраза срывается с языка, и Эрвин сам не понимает, к чему её произнёс. Леви коротко кивает — кажется, что из формальной вежливости, пытаясь скрыть то, насколько ему неуютно в этом разговоре, в этой встрече. — Ты… ты уверен? — рука Эрвина протягивается и почти касается волос Леви, но замирает, когда тот морщится предупреждающе. Кончики пальцев, подрагивая, ощупывают воздух, в котором запах Леви собран в высокой, густой концентрации. — Он ведь даже не наш, а подкидыш. Так и будете жить в норе? — уголки губ чуть приподнимаются и дрожат надрывисто, выдавая осознания, каков будет ответ.

Леви поднимает на него глаза — заволоченные матовостью и топкие. От такого взгляда Эрвин даже вздрагивает невольно и опускает руку, путаясь в восприятии омеги и страшно маленьким, хрупким, и крайне опасным одновременно.

— А ты не поможешь? Обещал же, что не допустишь для меня ничего плохого, — слова, подобно выражению глаз, вязко тянутся и капают горячей смолой прямиком в уши Эрвину. Он помнит, как давал это обещание в последнюю предпринятую попытку поухаживать за Леви, когда тот отрезал решительным «нет, хватит», и старейшина со слишком самоуверенной улыбкой сказал, что позаботиться об омеге в любом случае, особенно — если попросит что-то конкретное. В тот момент Эрвин и представить себе не мог, что данное обещание может обернуться против него, вынуждая помочь человеку, которого он очень сильно любит, быть с кем-то иным.  
  
— Разумеется помогу и оберегу, — старейшиной Эрвин действительно стал далеко не благодаря везению: проглатывая болезненную заминку от последней разбитой надежды, он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит на Леви с уже непроницаемым водным спокойствием, будто вовсе не у него посередь груди образована завывающая пустота. Губы Леви впервые за всю длительность их свидания трогает улыбка — слабая и измотанная, а ладонь ласково проходится выученным в сотни раз движением по округлённому животу, после чего он благодарно и молчаливо кивает, впервые на их общей памяти умудряясь беззвучно что-то сказать, оставив непроизнесённой, но прозрачно понятной признательность за принятие.

Рождается малыш в абсолютно снежный вечер, под поистине звериное завывание ветра над головой и скрип качающихся деревьев. На щеках у Ханджи, когда она забирается в нору, горит яркий малиновый румянец, а волосы взмокше липнут к вискам, и с одежды ссыпаются горсти снега, тающие ещё в падении из-за царящего в норе жара, а окоченевших за время пути ступней и кистей она практически не чувствует. «Нужно как можно больше воды» — отрывисто бросает через плечо беспокойно скулящему Эрену, подсаживаясь к бледному как смерть Леви, у которого кожа усеяна бисеринками пота. На мальчишку приходится повторно рявкнуть, чтобы он пулей вылетел в снегопад, сгребая в миски снег и принося их к очагу, чтобы скорее растаял; Ханджи закатывает рукава сари повыше и промакивает горящий лоб омеги влажным куском ткани, опускаясь до нежничающего почти материнского тона, успокаивающего и убеждающего, что всё обязательно будет хорошо.

— Обойдусь одним ребёнком, — Леви пытается хмурится, но по сути только сводит жалко брови от накатов боли, приносящих за собой слабость в конечности, что и пальцы не сжать вокруг запястья Ханджи, за которое он хватается — не выходит. У омеги дрожат губы, пока он пытается отдышаться и не успевает сделать новый вдох — голова запрокидывается, а уши Ханджи оглушает грудной, отчасти рычащий, а моментами и скулящий вопль. Принимать роды ей доводится не впервые — жители селения преимущественно рвутся за помощью к самой лучшей лекарке, пускай она и единственная, однако никогда прежде это не был кто-то настолько близкий и дорогой, как Леви, на чьи мучения смотреть не меньшая мука, чем испытывать их самой.Несколько мгновений исключительно прерывистого дыхания и шорохов от метаний Эрена туда-сюда, а затем Леви закатывает глаза и простанывает тяжело — пальцы наконец-то с силой смыкаются вокруг руки Ханджи, стискивая её и впиваясь самыми ногтями, а из глаз брызгают слёзы, и в следующие несколько часов, пока завывание метели поглощает все крики, рычания и смачные ругательства, Леви не отпуская её почти ни на секунду.

Ханджи в какой-то миг с каким-то совершенно победоносным возгласом сообщает, что всё закончено, но Леви не успевает это осознать, и пока пальцы расслабляются, сам он продолжает будто по инерции задыхаться в родовых схватках. Стоит Ханджи отстранится, унося ребёнка, чтобы обмыть и закутать, как её место занимает Эрен, извечно ласково льнущий, бегло оцеловывающий и ни за что по своей воле не разрывающий тактильный контакт. Нос мальчишки тычется ему в висок, и, кажется, какой-то шёпот пытается влиться в уши, однако он наталкивается на стену звона, стоящего в голове Леви. Периферия зрения тоже расплывается, возможно, из-за скопившихся в уголках глаз слёз, и всё, что удаётся видеть — сморщившееся в плаче детское лицо, когда Ханджи, осторожно покачивая свёрток, настолько же бережно передаёт его в руки Леви. Самих рыданий ребёнка не слышно: они тоже разбиваются о стоящий в голове звон. А вот собственные мысли, находящиеся внутри этого головного шума, звучат особенно ясно и отчётливо, как если бы скандировались в кромешной тишине.

 _Он такой же. Такой же, как другие омеги. Он сумел получить то же, что есть у всех, прежде такое… Отобранное._

— Девочка, — с некоторой гордостью сообщает Ханджи, что, пожалуй, заслуженно, вспоминая полуобморочность состояния Леви и его слишком поздний возраст для родов. Рассеянно и будто несоображающе улыбаясь, он легко-легко — собственные руки едва слушаются, подводят и попросту не ощущаются своими — проводит указательным пальцем по носу крохи, а затем поднимает на Ханджи необычайно ясные и сияющие глаза:

— Я всё-таки не дефектный, — по лицу Леви гуляет расслабленная, точь-в-точь хмельная улыбка, и у Ханджи сдавливает сердце от того, _как_ он смотрит на неё в этот момент: ни разу прежде она не заставала у него на лице выражение подобной всеобъемлющей безмятежности. Кивнув и погладив Леви по щеке, она шепчет, что выйдет подышать свежим воздухом, а как только оказывается снаружи, то падает коленями в снег и заходится неприкрытыми воющими рыданиями, от чего слезинки моментально застывают корочками льда на щеках. Ханджи никак не может отделаться от чувства, что всё происходящее безумно нелепо и несправедливо.

*

Стаявший снег обнажает валун с глубоко выцарапанными на нём кривыми буквами, лежащий в окружении омертвелой и изжелтевшей за зиму травы, точно сходит прикрытие стыдливо прятуемых останков. Поставив рядом корзину и на несколько секунд склоняясь над ней, успокаивая детское сонное кряхтение, Эрен опускается на колени напротив валуна и пару мгновений смотрит абсолютно пустыми глазами на него, точно в загипнозитированном отупении, потом, сморгнув отчаянно плескающуюся в нём пелену, прижимает два пальца к губам и прикладывает их к валуну, задерживая на нём на секунды, растягивающиеся в целую вечность. У наблюдающей за тем из лесу Ханджи ладонь рефлекторно тянется к груди и потирает зазудевшее тут же межреберье; в носу зыбко начинает свербеть, а вниз по губам стекает что-то очень горячее и отдающее солоноватой горечью.Мальчишка, которого она всегда знала как неиссякаемое скопление солнечной энергии, сейчас выглядит переломано в самом позвоночнике, который кое-как перемотали грубой толстой бечёвкой и оставили трепыхано беспомощно вздрагивать.

— Так и думал, что нужно было как можно раньше убедить Леви быть со мной, не дожидаясь наиболее подходящего момента и не оглядываясь на чужое неодобрение, — Эрвин говорит ровным и сниженным, каким-то удивительно спокойным и умиротворённым тоном; он появляется бесшумно из тени леса, заставляя невольно вздрогнуть от внезапности нарушения её одиночества. Ханджи искоса смотрит на него в попытке понять, наиграна ли эта ровность надетой бесшовной маски или на самом деле старейшине больно в судорожном сокращении мимики, однако по лицу не прочесть истины, как и было всегда, есть и наверняка будет, ведь излишняя эмоциональность даст повод к отстранению с поста Верховного старейшины, если не старейшины вообще. Сама она руками сари принимается тереть глаза и щёки, хотя яснее кристальной чистоты речной воды понимает, что её слёзы кричаще заметны и нескрываемы.

— Отчего же не сделал это, а всё оттягивал? — когда они настолько наедине, что исключена возможность присутствия подслушивающих ушей, Ханджи позволяет себе дерзость разговаривать с ним на «ты», словно им вновь около четырнадцати вёсен и вокруг — тусклое освещение лекарской, где пахнет травами и порошками, а не качающая живая тенистость леса. Уголки губ Эрвина чуть приподнимаются в мягкой и вместе с тем откровенно грустной улыбке, которую она успевает привыкнуть видеть за последние несколько месяцев, и от этого становится не по себе. И страшно. За Эрвина.

— Знал, что это ни на секунду не сделает его счастливым. Он хотел обязательно быть таким же обыкновенным, как и все, так что как бы сильно я его не любил и не клялся в этом, ему было бы недостаточно. Он хотел чувствовать себя просто нормальным.

Это заставляет Ханджи с силой прикусить изнутри щёку до образования стального привкуса крови, чтобы не выдать, насколько сказанное задевает; взгляд чрезмерно старательно сверлит спину Эрена, который всё это время разгребает руками траву вокруг валуна, под которым похоронен Леви, а мысли хаотично вертятся вокруг понимания, что Эрвину всё это время также сильно болело осознание, что он _тоже в какой-то мере дефектен_ , потому что _не был в состоянии_ сделать счастливым того, кого любил ничуть не менее сильно, чем мог бы любить истинного. Эрен сидит перед валуном, сгорбившись, точно болеющая нахохлившаяся птица, и рассеянно водит пальцами по земле перед ним, разрыхляя её и, кажется, бормоча себе что-то под нос, точно боясь разговаривать со своими воспоминаниями о Леви, как будто это сделает его смерть ещё более реальной, чем она уже есть. Родильная лихорадка началась как-то незаметно — Ханджи думала, что ему будет достаточно отдохнуть после выматывающих родов, для которых тело Леви _слишком очевидно_ было не предназначено всё-таки, а когда осознала, что температура, озноб и боли внизу живота не спадают пугающе долго, то было достаточно поздно, и его смерть была такой же нелепой, как чувства Ханджи, рыдающей в сугробах у норы: Леви метался в жару, хрипел, плакал, хватался за неё и звал мамой, которая умерла в его раннем детстве, умоляя помочь ему и снять боли, а потом заходился новыми бредовыми рыданиями и просил увидеть малышку ещё раз, не веря, что с ней всё в порядке — как видел, бегло целуя, так сразу и забывал об этом, стоило убрать её с глаз, и всё повторялось по кругу. И когда спустя трое суток тщетных попыток побороть симптомы Ханджи поняла, что всё близко к окончанию, то возненавидела, что дала Леви выбрать случайно встреченного, пускай и истинного мальчишку.

— Отнеси ему, — руки касается что-то прохладное и ощутимо упругое, щекотно проезжающееся лепестками по коже — встрепенувшись, Ханджи переводит взгляд и с изумлением видит, что Эрвин протягивает ей охапку каштановых цветов, которых попросту не может быть в это время года. Тот улыбается с сохраняющейся грустью и вместе с тем — молочной тёплой нежностью. — У меня есть секретное местечко, где выращиваю каштаны. Отнеси их Эрену. Пусть они хотя бы посмертно поженятся.

Не решаясь сразу взять соцветия, Ханджи через силу — в шейных позвонках на какие-то мгновения что-то перемыкает с оглушительным щелчком — кивает и сводит враз ставшие несгибающимися и будто онемевшими пальцы вокруг толстых, истекающих мутным соком и перепачканных пыльцой стеблей, а ноги при каждом шаге в сторону сгорбленного Эрена, который одну руку держит на могильном валуне, а другую — на корзинке, где спит их с Леви дочка, подгибаются, норовят вот-вот уронить Ханджи в сырую после зимы и абсолютно мёртвую, даже пахнущую гнилой смертью траву. Она не представляет, как сумеет окликнуть мальчишку — собственный голос мерещится напрочь пропавшим, неспособным больше завибрировать в стенках горла, и уж тем более ей не хватит выдержки, чтобы перетерпеть направленный на неё отчаянный взгляд, немо спрашивающий: «Почему это произошло?»

Воздух напрягается, заставляя Ханджи затормозить в считанных шагах до Эрена, и затем величественно всколыхивается, поднимая ветер — вместо трупного запаха умертвлённой зимой природы горько и неизбежно пронзительно пахнет цветущими каштанами, которых не должно быть.

**Author's Note:**

> итак, девочки, мальчики и небинарные персоны, перетрём немного за работу ? отзывы традиционно отключены, так как логика продуманности мира покинула чат по причине явления исключительно фоном для почти... (полуторо-) годового ? выплеска моих чувств, болей и попыток справиться и пережить вещи, за которые защитно цепля(ю/ля)сь. всегда считала и считаю, что объяснения, о чём работа, не должны быть, ибо творчество на то и творчество, что каждый находит в нём что-то своё и интерпретирует по-своему, однако как своя собственная первая читательница хочу сказать, что это работа о том, что фиксация на чувстве собственной бракованности из-за невписываемости в общепринятый критерий нормальности — отвратительная и крайне травмирующая хуйня. да, быть тем самым каждым четвёртым в статистике — больно, потому что с этим приходится смиряться, приходится становится для самого себя первопроходцем, ибо подходящее большинству внезапно оказывается неподходящим тебе. любовь к себе начинается с принятия себя со всем данным с рождения, даже если это дочерта мучительно и страшно. леви в начале работы — это я, которая в течение почти года задыхалась в мысли, что я дефектная и место моё на помойке неисправных вещей, и я до сих пор не могу окончательно справиться со стыдом за чувство, что дефектна. леви во второй части работы — то, чему я не хочу позволять случаться с собой. я не хочу умирать в попытках получить ярлычок нормы там, где абсолютна нормальна в своей данной от рождения индивидуальности. люблю.


End file.
